Staples and Smooches
by ShallowMind
Summary: Itachi can't get much work done because he has a tasty distraction in front of him every day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Staples and Smooches**_

A/N: This plot has been lingering in my mind for a while and I felt like writing it finally. I don't have much time lately so I can't promise regular updates but bear with me please. *puppy eyes* Much thanks and love to **BelleDragon** for betaing this mess!

Summary: Itachi can't get much work done because he has a tasty distraction in front of him every day.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex scenes, Male x Male, Oral, Anal, BDSM. (All the fun stuff really)

_**Chapter One**_

The sun was setting and its last dying rays breached the windows of an office in Uchiha Corp. It belonged to no other than the CEO of the company Itachi Uchiha. It had been a pretty uneventful day in Tokyo, nothing entertaining for Itachi. There were two people occupying his office: himself and his young barely legal assistant Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi didn't even think twice before hiring him or reconsider: something he never did. When he finally fired his previous assistant – Sakura Haruno – he immediately started looking for a new one. It may have been a little grand to put up a billboard in the center of Tokyo with_**: Uchiha Itachi is having auditions for a new assistant (please wear something tight)**_. and his personal phone number but hey, who could blame him? He had a lot of free time and money to spend.

The thought of why he fired Sakura crossed his mind once again and he furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. She wasn't coming onto him, thank God for that, but the same couldn't be said for his baby brother Sasuke. Really how could she? Itachi's death glare was far more lethal than Sasuke's. The younger of the two was constantly complaining to Itachi because of her sexual advances. Not that the girl was off or something he just wasn't interested – a point he tried to prove by getting a restraining order but she wouldn't budge. Itachi simply had to step in.

But let's get back to the point. There were literally hundreds of people who wanted to be his assistant. Itachi liked to think it was because of his dashing looks but owning one of the wealthiest companies in the world helped a little. He had dismissed most of them by barely glancing at their CVs and when Naruto came into his office his heart made a double flip flop and his groin twitched in silent approval.

They young man was simply stunning. Six feet tall, blonde hair, striking blue eyes, the figure of a Greek Adonis… it was all working out quite well if Itachi dare say. The boy was a year or two older than his brother and had an impressive CV. Why had he quit his job at Hyuuga Inc.? Itachi made a mental note to ask him one day.

"So…" he started, nervousness audible in his voice. "I want to be your assistant." Azure eyes were observing Itachi closely.

"I believe that has been clear ever since you stepped into my office ten minutes ago." Itachi responded, closing the folder Naruto's documents were in. "I can't help but notice you are not wearing anything tight, though."

Naruto arched his eyebrows and looked at himself. Surely, Itachi couldn't have been serious about that. He thought it was a joke! And what was wrong with lose jeans and a hoodie? Wasn't he going to be wearing a suit anyhow?

Naruto cleared his throat. "I never thought wearing clothes that will have you drooling over your desk would raise my chances of getting this job. If I had known, I'd be wearing leather. And no underwear in case you feel adventurous." The blond had a smug grin on his face. "Anything else you require, Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi smirked. He was starting to like this boy already. "Nothing crosses my mind at this time. Be sure to be wearing that leather outfit you mentioned Monday morning at eight o'clock. You are hired."

Itachi took a few seconds to admire Naruto's astonishment. "Dismissed." He whispered, a grin threatening to grace his features.

Naruto stumbled outside Itachi's office, cursing below his breath. "Why do I always have to be so cocky? Damnit… "

Still smirking, Itachi pushed a button on the intercom which got him connected to Sasuke's office. "Otouto, I found an assistant. Wait until you seem him Monday, he will put shame to your boyfriend Neji."

"Hn," sounded the reply from the other end of the line and he was cut off.

Naruto begged and begged for the Earth to magically open up and swallow him whole but nothing happened. He got a few catcalls which made him grin but it was mostly gawking and drooling. A girl with bright gray eyes and violet hair even fainted.

_Me and my amazing looks._

Naruto knocked on the door of Itachi's office, feeling a little nervous not that the whole fainting fiasco was of any help either. When he heard a quiet 'come in' he did as told and casually sat on the desk opposite Itachi's much bigger one (the asshole was all about being dominant it seemed) and avoided his boss' eyes at all cost.

"Good morning, Naruto." He could hear the smirk without even bothering to lift his eyes. "I must say, I am quite pleased with your choice of clothing? Nevertheless, I have a suit for you."

"What?" Naruto shrieked, finally meeting Itachi's obsidian eyes which contained no emotion. "And you made me come here wearing this without knowing that you had a suit for me?"

Itachi was ruffling through some papers now and bothered to answer a few minutes later. "What fun would that have been? I can't have you going around making my employees faint now can I?"

Naruto chuckled. "Who is to blame for that poor girl's health now? I can hear the headlines now: _Etiquette shitted on in Uchiha Corp. Employees' dressed like strippers. Health bills rising." _

Itachi smirked and sat back comfortably in his chair. "If I may argue, it's your fault for looking so tasty."

Naruto choked and blushed to the roots of his blond hair.

"Change, please." Itachi commanded softly.

Naruto regained his steady breathing and a semi-normal facial expression and looked around. "I fail to see a dressing room in here."

"Let's hope you were being extra cocky when you said you won't be wearing any underwear then."

Naruto was hyperventilating at that point.

"My luck must be changing. Am I up for a show or what?"

The blond blushed deeply. "Turn around you pervert… oh Gods…"

"I really don't think so. I suggest you choose the lesser evil and turn your back to me. I have been so considerable when I arranged underwear as well."

"G-string? Please tell me you are shitting."

An amused chuckle escaped Itachi's lips. "A man's gotta have his fun, right? Enjoy the little things?"

Naruto was naked now, putting the underwear on. He could feel Itachi's hungry eyes on him and couldn't say he didn't like it with a hand on the Bible.

"I assure you there is absolutely nothing little here." He snarled.

The Uchiha prodigy was enjoying the tension far too much. His straining erection had become painful even. "Maybe I'll make sure of that one day." He replied. "We should get to work when you get dressed. Enough chit-chat." His voice had become flat now.

Soon, Naruto became the most hated employee of Uchiha Corp. Not because he was a prick or didn't do his job right. It was just that everyone was jealous of the attention he got from the normally stoic Uchiha. His eyes would light up and his voice would lose his sharp tone when talking to Naruto. The blond was allowed to go around without a tie and to have three or four buttons unbuttoned. Several employees swore they had heard him call the boss Itachi a few times but most of them couldn't believe it. Their hate showed by some harmless pranks but a few of them were really nerve wracking. Like that time they put who knows how much salt in Naruto's ramen. The blond was so furious he started running around and chasing everything that moved and dared laugh at him, knocking poor Hinata unconscious in the process.

No one had ever seen Itachi so angry, even the ones working at Uchiha Corp for years. He had managed to calm Naruto down and get him to nap on the couch in his office. And then, all hell broke loose.

Itachi exited his office and walked to the center of the floor, surrounded by desks of employees. All of them were peering curiously the first split second but when they noticed the murderous aura that was practically glowing around their boss they started getting frightened. Itachi never shouted. Not once in his life had he raised his tone. It was far more frightening to speak low.

"If I ever have another complaint from my assistant about your childish pranks," he hissed. "none of the suspects, which are pretty much all of you, will get a job anywhere on this planet for as long as they live. Did I make myself crystal clear?" No one dared respond or argue. Pleased, Itachi returned to his office.

Naruto opened sleepy eyes and gazed at his boss. "You didn't need to do that, Itachi."

"Yes, I know but you are the best assistant I have ever had. And I just hate such idiotic displays of jealousy." Itachi replied, letting himself smile at Naruto's shock.

Naruto fidgeted a little on the black leather couch. Positioning himself better he asked: "Why am I the best assistant you've had? Surely I'm not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Nonsense, Blondie. I have been putting you through all kinds of shit and you lived through it all without suing me. There have been such cases believe me."

Feeling more confident, Naruto smiled and drifted into sleep. When he awoke an hour later there was warm ramen on his desk.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't talk to anyone about that. You know that rumors spread faster than a shit from a goose. And I really don't feel like firing every single one of my employees although I could imagine what they would do to you."

Naruto chuckled.

Three months later Itachi found himself unable to get his eyes off of the caramel skin that covered Naruto's toned chest. Yes, he had allowed him to be less formal than the other employees but that wasn't turning out so well after all. Itachi frowned, feeling himself getting hard for the umpteenth time since he hired Naruto and was in the same room the blond was in.

His assistant however was completely oblivious to the effect his barely exposed chest was having on his boss.

"So, Boss I feel like we can call it a day, yeah? We'll take care of the Hoshigaki deal first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sure.. whatever you say."

Naruto lifted his eyes from the papers curiously. Itachi was flushed and even panting slightly, avoiding Naruo's eyes.

"Is something wrong, Boss?"

"No.. no… why would you say that?" Itachi choked out.

Naruto was utterly amazed. Itachi looked so hot and bothered. Naruto snickered and decided he should investigate the subject.

"You look so flushed and…"

"Blondie, please drop the subject."

"I really don't think so." Naruto replied and got up.

Startled onyx eyes traced his movement. "What are you doing?"

"I suspect that I know what is wrong. You seem to be having a little problem," he continued talking and in a flash got next to Itachi. "_Mr. Uchiha_," the blond purred into Itachi's ear and sent electricity through his spine. "would you like it if I helped you with that?"

A/N a bit of a cliffhanger there but yeah. I hope you guys like it and review if you do! Short prologue chapter to get you in the track. The next ones will be smuttier and longer I promise.

~ShallowMind


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know it took some time but I am here, don't kill me. Before I get on with the fic I want to thank **BelleDragon **for being such a wonderful beta. She's helpful, understanding and bares with my mistakes. And I love her. (please send her Sasunaru gifts *puppy eyes*). Secondly I want to thank my Keishu for the inspiration behind Date 3.

And last but not least: thanks to all of you who put this story on favorites/alert. You guys are awesome.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The occasions in which Uchiha Itachi had been rendered speechless could be counted on the fingers of one hand.

He would never admit it but the first time had been when his parents brought his little brother home. In his short life he had never been more amazed. Itachi just stared at the little baby which in turn examined him with a pair of coal eyes, so similar to his own. Of course he knew what his Mother meant when she said he would have a brother but he hadn't imagined the little being to be so perfect.

The second time was when Sasuke had told their Father he was gay. It was a result of Fugaku's constant pushing. He wanted Sasuke to choose one of his fangirls for a girlfriend Itachi already had a girlfriend. The little difference was that she was a paid actor. Sometimes when she got carried away he had to gently remind her it was a role to play in front of his parents. Itachi was so amazed by Sasuke's bravery and stupidity to tell Fugaku he was gay, he couldn't utter a monosyllable word as a comment. Fugaku had been so furious he excluded Sasuke from his will and forced him to move out. It only lasted a week though since Itachi and Mikoto wouldn't let him take a breath without constantly telling him to call Sasuke home.

The third time was when Sasuke brought Neji to dinner at their house. The Hyuuga prodigy, who was a year older than Sasuke, made a great impression on Itachi because not only did he take Fugaku's glare but he returned an icy one himself. Itachi suspected that he had some sort of training with Sasuke, his brother a moody bitch after all. Neji was polite and well mannered. His hair was a little girly for Itachi's taste but hey, he wasn't his boyfriend.

It seemed like all of his speechless moments had to do with Sasuke.. well up until that _him_.

Naruto exhaled hot puffs of air against Itachi's ear. He pressed his lips to the ear lobe and whispered in a voice dripping with lust: "I don't think you have ever been this sexy, _I-ta-chi. _So… flushed and hot. You can't even breathe right. That's a huge turn on you know…"

Itachi snapped back to reality and in one move managed to press Naruto to the desk and get a hold of both his arms from the back. He ground his erection against Naruto's ass and said:

"You shouldn't forget who's Boss, _Na-ru-to_. Taking advantage like that in my moment of weakness… so… me." Itachi smirked. "How about I put that mouth of yours to some good use, you little tease? Would you like that?"

Before Naruto got a chance to growl out a reply, he certainly did not enjoy being held like that although the hint of how big Itachi actually was excited him to an impossible level, the intercom beeped and they both heard Itachi's secretary. "Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke-san wants to talk to you. He says it's urgent," they could hear Sasuke's sharp reply in the background: "Let me in or I'll just break down the bloody fucking door I swear…"

Itachi released Naruto and raised an elegant brow at the intercom, uttering. "Let him in, Sayuri."

Naruto sat at his desk; fuming and Sasuke entered the office in a similar state.

"What troubles you, Otouto?"

Sasuke glared daggers at him. "Don't otouto me you fucking prick. What the hell did you do to Neji?"

Itachi smiled and sat back down on his chair, he was sporting a hard on and his little brother seeing it wouldn't do any of them good. "I did absolutely nothing to your bitch…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and started tapping with his foot. "Out with it now."

The older Uchiha waved his hand like he would when trying to chase a fly away. He was getting rather frustrated with Sasuke's behavior. "Okay, maybe I paid him a little visit. I was just playing, little brother."

Sasuke growled low in his throat. "You sadistic bastard."

"He should know his place." Itachi simply replied.

"Neji is the heir of Hyuuga Corp, a company that we benefit from greatly. Did you think for a second that this could ruin our business relationship?"

"Hn," Itachi glared at Sasuke. "If you have forgotten there is a reason why I am in charge of Uchiha Corp. I would never put the company at risk. If your bitch needs a leash, get him one. No real man would get worked up over a conversation."

"I have no idea what you said to him but you'd better fucking fix it."

Itachi almost rolled his eyes. "You and Neji will have a double date with me and Naruto in a few days. Everything will work out out."

Sasuke gaped and glanced at Naruto who was blushing intensely.

"Date? You are dating _Naruto_?"

"I dare you to disagree somehow." Itachi said with a threat audible in his voice. Usually Itachi's voice was cold, flat and impassive but whenever it acquired that icy tone it meant only one thing. The person who made him use it was stepping on thin ice and was about to experience some of Itachi's rage, unless of course he or she calmed him down somehow. Itachi's rage was something that would make you want to willingly transfer into the Ninth Circle of Hell.

"No.. nothing… double date sounds fine, Aniki." Sasuke had obviously found something interesting on his shoes since he didn't gaze up when responding.

"And if you would now leave I would be very grateful."

"Have a good evening.." Sasuke muttered and hurried out.

_**Da**__**te One**_

"No way! Itachi Uchiha, who is your boss, asked you out? _The _ Itachi Uchiha who is all over magazines tv and shit? You are joking." Kiba shouted in the phone and Akamaru barked excitedly.

Naruto grinned and put the phone away from his ear, Kiba could be louder than him sometimes. "I kid you not, Dog Face. He totally asked me out. Ten dates… I get to choose where we should go for five of them too!"

With the phone in one hand Naruto went to survey his wardrobe with the eyes of a fashion guru. To his dismay the blond did not have any suits. Not even one!

"Kiba, we have to go shopping." Naruto hollered.

His best friend gawked. "You know I don't have to be a fashion master just because I am gay. You would probably have more luck if you go with Ino."

Naruto was nodding and it took him a few seconds to realize his friend had no way to know he agreed.

"Good idea, Kiba. I'll report when we're done."

"Good luck, Goldie Locks."

Naruto hung up and braced himself. Ino would be all over him for sure.

**#**

Ino squealed. And then she squealed some more. "Naru, you will take his breath away when I'm finished with you."

Naruto arched his eyebrows. "What do you mean when you're finished? I just want a suit not a make over."

"Nonsense. Come on."

To say shopping with Ino was hell would be an unforgivable understatement. They were in the mall for 5 hours. She not only got him a suit, a nice one mind you, but new sunglasses, boxers – even with him shrieking in protest the whole time – shirts, trousers, sneakers… the list went on and on…

Naruto almost spent his entire salary in those five terrifying hours. He hugged Ino and thanked her at her door he was a gentleman and drove her to her house.

"Thanks, Ino-chan. You were really helpful."

Ino beamed. "Itachi is such a lucky guy. But you know, if you feel like switching… I'm here." She winked and closed the door before he could reply.

A stupefied blond left her porch.

**#**

Naruto was satisfied with his appearance. His navy blue suit complimented his cerulean eyes, or at least that's what the sales assistant said while blushing. His tie was straightened and he didn't know how he managed to do it right. Usually it turned out horrible. He put on cologne and tried to put his golden locks in some order – to no avail. With a final glance in the mirror he went out just in time, Itachi was just parking in front of his house. Naruto; couldn't help but feel like a girl. He wasn't used to getting picked up like some chick flick for God's sakes!

The blond slipped in the car without looking at Itachi. He put on his seatbelt and cleared his throat.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you are nervous, _Na-ru-to._" Itachi purred.

Naruto blushed darkly; it was becoming some sort of a habit, and stuttered:

"N-no such thing. I don't know what you are talking about."

Itachi smirked and continued driving. Secretly he wondered if Naruto would like the restaurant they were going to. Sure, it was sort of stuck up but Itachi had to show class. It was Naruto's pick next time anyhow so they would at least have variety. From what Itachi knew – he knew everything because he ordered a file on Naruto, it literally had everything about him – from his favorite thing to eat; ramen to his favorite colors and the movies he liked. It might be considered low to do that kind of research but Itachi doubted anyone would dare question him. Plus, Naruto wouldn't find out.

His thoughts were disturbed by Naruto's hand slipping between his legs and massaging his dick, quickly setting it in a ready-to-go state. Itachi gulped and was about to scold Naruto by telling him exactly how many accidents happened because of careless behavior such as his when Naruto's hand left his groin and the blond chuckled.

"What. The. Hell." Itachi growled while parking the car he sometimes referred to as his baby.

"I'm just playing, Boss."

Itachi was on top of Naruto in no time. It was really impressive how he managed to pull a stunt like that in such a confined space such as his Aston Martin. Forcing his tongue in Naruto's mouth, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid his fingers up and down paying special attention to his nipples. Naruto's abs rippled in appreciation under the soft caress of Itachi's fingers and he smirked at the responsiveness of his soon to be lover. He could take Naruto here and now without any resistance but the Uchiha had decided to go slow this time. Naruto was well worth the wait and he didn't want to ruin everything before being given a chance to actually start it. A throaty moan escaped the blonde's mouth giving Itachi the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more.

In a pause to breathe a few seconds later Naruto managed to gasp out:

"I thought we were going to have dinner?" He was panting and erratic breaths erupted from his chest.

"Hn."

Itachi got out of his new shiny toy and motioned for him to follow. Naruto was still buttoning his shirt when they stepped into the restaurant.

**#**

Itachi observed Naruto, trying to hold back a chuckle. The blond eye candy was currently battling with the menu unaware that he was showing it. A deep wrinkle had formed between his eyebrows, a clear sign that he was concentrating. Whenever they were going over a complicated deal at the firm Naruto would look like that. Itachi found it amazing since his assistant was usually happy and hyperactive- so different from his Boss.

"To tell you the truth, Itachi, I have no idea what to order. Everything looks like it's written in Hindi."

Itachi sipped from his champagne, arching a brow. "I have studied Hindi."

Naruto scowled. "And you are supposed to be a genius? I was delicately asking you to recommend something to me since I am clearly at a loss here. You either understood and feel the urge to mock me or your IQ is lower than I expected."

Itachi administered a very soft glare at Naruto. "I can compensate with other things."

Naruto choked on his drink and started couching violently. "Stop saying things like that damn it." He snarled.

Itachi noticed how the candle light gave Naruto's skin an ethereal glow. Stunning sight. His train of thought derailed for a few seconds, earning himself a look of suspicion from the blond.

"This is the part where you reply."

"I recommend _Andouillette._" Itachi finally replied.

"And what the hell is that?"

Itachi smirked. "Sausages."

Naruto glared daggers at his dinner companion and continued staring at the menu. He was sure that Itachi brought him here on purpose. To prove that he was dominant and Naruto depended on him to do a simple thing like ordering food.

"If I wanted a sausage I would have had one in your car."

"I hope you wouldn't have chomped on that particular one," Itachi smirked. "Go with _Steak frites__._ Steak and fries."

Naruto nodded. "And what are you having?"

"Soup."

**#**

"Up for dessert?" Itachi asked, refilling Naruto's glass. He wasn't aiming to make him drowsy but that would be a nice consequence of the splendid dinner they were having.

"_Choux à la Crème_." Naruto replied.

Itachi smiled. Not many people had seen him smile and many prayed that they could be the reason behind that rare event.

"Intuition tells you it is worth eating?"

"From what I can tell it has cream in it. That is never a bad thing." Naruto replied seriously, savoring a gulp of champagne.

"Alright then." Itachi motioned for the waitress and she grinned at him.

She was getting on Naruto's nerves the whole night but he wouldn't give Itachi the pleasure of knowing she did. He was pretty smug about the whole going out with my assistant thing already.

To say that watching Naruto gulp down cream puffs was erotic would seem ridiculous to the normal observer. Itachi, however had another opinion. It was not the way he ate but how the cream looked dripping down his chin while he was too busy to notice it. White and sticky… he would get a different sort of cream later on. Saltier, Itachi presumed. It glistered and contrasted beautifully with the tan skin. When it started flowing down his neck to the button up shirt though, Itachi had to look away. He prided himself on being one of the most stoic Uchihas but that view was too much even for him. His cock twitched in anticipation. Sadly, it wasn't going to get any. Not tonight.

When Naruto was done, a breathtaking smile graced his features. He could live one night without ramen every once in a while if he would be trading it for something so divine. Cream puffs had become his favorite dessert of all time. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he felt something sticky on his neck, chin and chest.

"Ah, shit. Ino is going to kill me. I ruined the damned shirt." He groaned.

Itachi was on his feet with a napkin in a blink of an eye. "Allow me." He whispered into Naruto's ear and the blond shivered involuntarily. Itachi traced a few kisses along Naruto's jaw line and licked the cream off. It was quick but nonetheless gentle and arousing for the blond. The cream on his neck and chest he took care of with the napkin. He wouldn't be caught dead making out in a restaurant where he knew most of the guests and staff. He was famous after all.

After taking care of the bill, Itachi motioned for Naruto to follow him out. They got in the car and an uncomfortable silence set in. Naruto was itching to talk but had some doubts. He didn't know how to interpret Itachi's behavior. One minute he was being his usual ass self the next he was onto him like… Naruto on ramen.

"So…" He started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about the way you… licked my jaw and stuff."

Itachi averted his eyes from the road for a second to glance at the blond. It was very unusual for him to speak like that. Most of the time he was straightforward, something Itachi liked since it made his actions easy to understand. There was no need for interpretation whatsoever. Up until now.

"Hn," The Uchiha replied.

"The restaurant was packed with people. Someone could have seen you." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I don't care." Came the blunt reply.

A few minutes later they arrived at Naruto's house. Both men wondered what would be a suitable goodbye. A quick kiss that would make him feel like a girl – thought Naruto, make out session that would leave him unsatisfied – thought Itachi. Wordlessly both agreed on an option that was in the middle.

Long, breathtaking kiss.

"See you at work tomorrow morning, Boss." Naruto panted, closing the door of Itachi's car.

"Or sooner, if I feel like being charged with breaking into your house." Itachi smirked and drove off, leaving Naruto to wonder if he really did mean that.

_**Da**__**te Two**_

Ichiraku's Ramen was a small, family run restaurant in a poor districts of Tokyo. Despite that fact, it looked warm and welcoming though it was rather small. Soft yellow lights gave it a warm feeling and the lone pair could hear distant laughter emitting from it. Itachi suspected that some of Naruto's ties lay there because he had long since moved from that area into a richer and more luxurious one, yet he did not forget where he came from. The Uchiha was very impressed, in a world such as this it was easy to sever all bonds with the past when you became rich. It was easy to forget who you were and Naruto didn't. He didn't become cold and emotionless either. Qualities that Itachi valued. He, himself didn't choose to act the way he did. It was what he needed to do to survive in the world of business. Yet, he envied Naruto for being all sunshine and ramen – it was all working out quite well for him.

"I promise you that you'll enjoy this. Everyone is friendly and welcoming. And I'm pretty sure some of my friends will be there as well.."

The blond was interrupted by a deafening shout: "Nitwit!" A blur of messy brown hair and a… dog? launched themselves at Naruto.

"Dog face!" Naruto replied after being suffocated in a hug. "I simply knew you'd be here you mutt."

The dog approached Itachi and sniffed his shoe. Itachi glared at it. It wasn't a simple glare either; it was the kind of glare that was supposed to magically make the canine disappear from the spot before Itachi. The dog whimpered and took a few steps back, clearly in distress.

Kiba furrowed his brows in question. He whistled and the Akamaru went back to him, casting what could be called worried glances at the Uchiha. If a dog could really do that.

"Where are your manners, idiot. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Kiba asked.

Itachi was about to growl something out in response to his date being called an idiot but was interrupted.

"Ah, yes sorry. I just get distracted - I mean look at him.."

Itachi blinked. Then he blinked again. Sure, he looked good but Naruto was very… direct about the whole thing and Uchihas weren't used to being displayed. Itachi was not an item in a store they were talking about, weighing values to disadvantages, was he? He cleared his throat.

"Dog face, this is Itachi Uchiha. Hottie, this is Kiba."

Kiba shook hands with the irritated Uchiha. "We getting in or what? Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi and Ino are in."

"We are so getting one table!" Naruto squealed, grabbed Itachi's hand and stormed in the restaurant.

There was much squealing after that too and Itachi thought he would be deaf by the end of the evening. He really hadn't pictured it this way. In his mind, it was just him and Naruto – not a whole bunch of his friends too.

Itachi was introduced to a blond louder than Naruto by the name of Ino, a half asleep guy with a strange ponytail whose name was Shikamaru, a guy with a ridiculous haircut and the thickest eyebrows he'd seen who was called Lee and a strange man with a book that suspiciously looked like _Icha Icha _.Not that he knew of course *cough* Itachi didn't read those books.. And the man with silver hair wore a mask and an eye patch. Itachi made a mental note to ask Naruto what that was all about later.

**#**

Uchihas didn't like being ignored. In fact, they hated it more than anything. Itachi was glaring at his ramen, he had never liked it, which was getting cold – fast. There was amused chatting and everyone was in the conversation except him. He didn't want to be a drama queen but this was way out of line. Itachi was even sure that Naruto wasn't doing it on purpose but nonetheless – he thought of a cruel way to get the blonde's attention. A huge smirk appeared on his face and the glint in his obsidian eyes could be called evil indeed.

His beautifully manicured in purple right hand slipped under the table and quickly found its way to Naruto's pants. He was 99% certain that the blond wasn't going to be wearing underwear. Itachi slid the zipper down and the sound was drowned by laughter, somebody must have told a joke. The blond hadn't even noticed but when Itachi wrapped his fingers around his flaccid dick the blond gasped.

Five sets of wide eyes looked at him. "Are you all right, Naru?" Ino asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for that, don't know what came over me." He grinned apologetically and then glared at Itachi, his lips forming an inaudible: _What the hell are you doing? _

Itachi simply smiled with innocent eyes which was amazing since they were also glazed with lust. Their unsuspecting companions continued talking and Naruto prayed to whatever higher entity that Itachi wouldn't do what he thought he would. His terror was confirmed when Itachi whispered in his ear: "I hope I got your attention now. And don't cum too soon, it will ruin our dinner."

Naruto visibly paled when Itachi started moving his hand in a slow, steady pace. His heart dropped in his stomach and he closed his eyes for a second. He was half hard already because A: Itachi was giving him a hand job and B: they could get caught. It was maybe a combination of the two. As his sadistic date's pace quickened, Naruto bit back a moan.

Itachi smirked, very happy with himself. Naruto was hard and he could feel precum oozing from the head of his, yes big dick. He smeared it all over the thick length and his thumb teased the slit which made Naruto hiss in pleasure. This dinner was interesting after all.

He watched Naruto closely and an amused smile made its way to his beautiful face. The blonde's breath hitched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was panting and whimpering so silently that the only one who could hear him was probably Akamaru.

His friends looked at Naruto again. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, man? You are so pale. Should we call the waitress and get going?"

"N-no, don't be silly. Carry on with your dinner I'll just… aah.. drink some water."

His hand was trembling and little tremors of pleasure shook his body as Itachi started jerking him off at full speed. He could feel his orgasm coming closer with each second until…

He bit on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and his left hand got a hold of Itachi's right just as he came. Not gently – with enough force to bruise. Itachi felt the sticky cum on his hand and with his eyes locked with Naruto's impossibly wide ones licked each finger clean. That was almost enough to get Naruto hard again. And it was a miracle that no one saw anything.

Then, Itachi caught Naruto by the collar and pulled him into a deep, breath seizing kiss in front of everyone. He sucked the little drops of blood of and playfully bit on Naruto's tongue. When they broke the kiss everyone in the whole restaurant was staring. At their table Ino and Lee were blushing, Shikamaru muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "How troublesome" and looked completely uninterested, Kiba was gaping and as far as Itachi could tell – Kakashi was smirking under that ridiculous mask of his. The Uchiha arched an eyebrow in question like nothing even happened.

"Guys, I think we should get going."

All of them said agreed and the huge dog barked in approval. Naruto tried to pay the bill but got a harsh glare from Itachi, so he dropped the subject and let Itachi do it. Nevertheless he was pouting when saying goodbye to everyone.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He shouted at Itachi when they got in his car.

Itachi returned him a hurt look and almost pouted as well. Uchihas didn't pout. Only his bitch of a brother did.

"You weren't paying me any attention."

"And you decided that it would be a good idea to put your hand on my dick in a restaurant full of people?"

Itachi just shrugged and Naruto fumed some more. "Well how was it? I hope you are happy with yourself. God damnit…"

"If I didn't think it would be suspicious I would have gotten under the table on my knees and sucked you off the second I wrapped my hand around your cock."

Naruto gaped, and their conversation ended. Then the blond pulled Itachi into a heated kiss.

"That was the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. And when you licked the cum off your fingers I thought I might lose it… again"

Itachi smirked and drove off. Indeed, Ichiraku's Ramen was a nice little restaurant. They should go more often.

_**Date Three**_

In the 21st century it would be perfectly normal for people to think that carnivals were something long forgotten in the Middle Ages. Those people however didn't have the slightest clue that one time a year in Tokyo there was a Carnival. And not the kind of carnival just anyone could walk into, of course. You had to receive an invitation and to avoid being infiltrated by people who were not invited it was held on a different place and different time of the year each time. It was not merely an event which only the rich and famous could attend – it was a viper's nest. Any person who had found himself newly rich and invited should watch their back because every once in a while things got ugly. Very ugly.

And why had Itachi decided to bring Naruto to such an awful place? Because he had a cunning plan to get the blond very frustrated and – no one would dare touch him when he was with Itachi. Or they'd better not. Itachi wasn't usually a violent man but when his possessions were in danger…

The Uchiha knew exactly how to lure Naruto into a trap, and it would be fun as hell.

**#**

"Where are we going and why didn't you tell me what to wear?" A very grouchy Naruto asked the second he stepped into Itachi's apartment. He leisurely went to the living room and sat on the big leather couch, pouting at his boyfriend. Yes, they had decided that they could call each other that and consider the whole thing as a relationship. "Well?" He inquired, glaring at Itachi.

The slightest hint of a smirk graced Itachi's lips. He wouldn't tell him yet – that would ruin the surprise.

"Are you up for a game, Naruto?"

The blonde's composure changed in the matter of milliseconds. Cerulean eyes sparkled brightly, his mouth slightly ajar as he jumped up from the couch. "What are we playing and is it dirty?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Itachi if he hadn't gotten the point already. Which was of course that Naruto wanted to play something very different than what Itachi had in mind… although…

"The game is called who will come first. Are you willing to make a bet on it?" Now Itachi was smirking. This was a hell of a lot better than video games was it not? "I have two outfits in this here bag," he pointed at the floor. "One is Schoolboy and the other is Male Prostitute. Guess who gets to wear the latter and the Carnival we're going to."

Hesitance was evident on Naruto's face. His was frowning and biting his lower lip, tapping on the floor with his foot. He liked games he liked winning but against an opponent as Itachi he was only … 90% sure he would win. But what the heck how bad could that outfit be, really?

"You're on!" He shouted.

Itachi's smirk grew wider. He almost said Gotcha! but that would have been too obvious. He didn't want Naruto getting cold feet and backing off. He hesitated enough anyhow. Itachi only hoped the blond wouldn't ask to see the outfit first… his fingers were actually crossed behind his back.

There was a moment of tense silence, and it looked like Naruto was considering something.

"What are the conditions of this game exactly?" He asked and Itachi sighed with relief.

Naruto arched a brow. "If you are setting me up with something I swear to God…"

"I am not. Don't get your shorts in a twist. You're going to lose them in a minute anyhow. So here's how it goes. This will be a jack off contest. Some light making out to get us going and then each gets naked. You have to watch the other jack off the whole time you are doing it. All sounds, looks and talking permitted. Now get your fucking clothes off before I rip them off." Itachi growled lowly.

Naruto didn't have any time to respond as the next second he was pushed against the wall, his hands pinned above his head. Itachi was doing impossible things with his mouth. A loud moan tore Naruto's throat as Itachi bit on his collar bone, his hands were free but he couldn't move, he didn't want to either. Itachi really did rip Naruto's orange shirt in two and threw it at the floor. Then he started biting on a nipple while grinding his knee into the blonde's groin.

The growing bulge in Naruto's trousers was clearly visible and Itachi mentally patted himself on the back. This was good. Getting him excited quickly meant less time jacking off thus quicker release. The blond, however had already caught up on Itachi's intentions and pushed him off.

"You did say light making out. Trying to make me cum before I even started? You… weasel." Naruto scowled at Itachi and started taking his remaining clothing off with his boyfriend staring in awe. He wasn't doing it in a sexual way like if he was strip teasing but with every inch of skin he exposed, Itachi felt himself get harder and harder… damn that sexy blond…

Itachi disposed of his clothing as well and they both looked at each other, eyes roaming hungrily over naked skin. Wordlessly, they both took their seats in two opposite armchairs. Their breathing was ragged and Naruto licked his lips unconsciously, his deep blue eyes looking half glazed already.

This wasn't simply a jack off contest – it was a battle of wills and self control. Naruto gently wrapped his hand over the throbbing flesh and let out a silent hiss of pleasure. Itachi followed suit - without the hiss of course. He was never vocal since it wasn't very Uchiha like to scream like a girl now was it? The blond's eyes dropped down to Itachi's dick. Well, it was big. As a matter of fact – he noticed with a little jealousy – it was bigger than his. Maybe not a stunning difference but still a difference.

Quickening his pace slightly, Naruto wondered what it would feel like deep inside him. Naruto usually topped but had bottomed a few times as well. Something was telling him that he would not be topping at all in their relationship.

"Saw something you like down there, Blondie?" Itachi asked, smirking in his usual manner.

Naruto snickered. He did not intend to lose and Itachi did say talking and moaning was allowed, didn't he? The blonde moaned loudly, closing his eyes for a second.

"As a matter of fact.. aah… I did. And I would very much like to get that huge cock inside of me.. mm.. Pounding relentlessly.. aaaah shit.."

If Itachi thought that at the French restaurant Naruto looked hot with cream dripping on his chest or panting at Ichiraku's Ramen the previous night, he was dumb founded by what he saw. And if someone were to say that there was a hotter thing than the blond masturbating – moaning loudly and squirming with half closed eyes – Itachi would laugh. Real hard.

Although his mind tried to somehow block out the view, his body was reacting. His cock twitched in anticipation and he was starting to get a painful feeling. His pace quickened a notch as well, eyes locked on Naruto's. Like hell would he be wearing a hooker outfit… Goldie Locks wanted to play? Two could play that game.

"Hmm, if that wouldn't ruin our little game, I would be fucking your tight ass into the floor right now.. mm without a doubt. And, as I did that, I would stroke your cock in a maddeningly slow pace and bite at that sweet spot between your neck and shoulder you love so much, _Na-ru-to._"

With a little smirk, Itachi noticed how Naruto had started exhaling faster and his eyes were completely closed during his little speech. Very good.

"You look so delectable now, Naruto…" Itachi teased the slit with his thumb, feeling precum already. This will be ending very soon. "How I'd love to claim you.. right now… to fuck you so hard you won't be able to.. mm… walk… straight for days."

Naruto growled and snapped his eyes open. Itachi's voice was the most arousing thing he had heard in his entire life. It was dripping with lust and desire, so low and velvety. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and Itachi didn't really look like he was close. He was watching Naruto with that annoying smirk and stroking himself lazily. As if this was just a little fun and his dignity wasn't at stake. Maybe Naruto shouldn't have accepted this bet after all!

And when Itachi whispered the next few words – Naruto knew he had lost.

"Oh, please do continue touching yourself… it drives me mad… I want to lick that pleasure stick so bad my mouth is dry…" He inserted two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. When they were coated with saliva he opened his legs and slipped them right into his tight puckered hole. And the whole time he was watching Naruto straight in the eyes. "How I wish I could let you have some of that…"

Naruto pressed his head on the back of the armchair and screamed. When he felt the sticky liquid on his hand, reality hit him somewhere between the third and fourth wave of his orgasm. He had lost. This was bad. He opened his eyes just in time to watch his boyfriend's orgasm.

Itachi's eyes were closed. He let out a small whimper and shuddered violently. Then a victorious smirk appeared on his face.

"Now be a good boy and go wash yourself." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Plenty of time to spare too! We'll get dressed."

"You cheated." Naruto hollered and stomped into the bathroom. A second later the sound of rumbling water reached Itachi's ears. He cleaned himself off with the remains of Naruto's shirt and waited patiently for Naruto to exit the bathroom.

"I did not cheat. I did say masturbating, did I not?"

Naruto scowled. "You said jack off. I was not aware you were allowed finger yourself."

"Jack off, masturbation same thing. You are just a sore loser."

Itachi got the paper bag from the floor on the couch and motioned for Naruto to come closer so he could see what his boyfriend was taking out.

Platform black shoes, tight, latex leather pants, see through fishnet shirt, fingerless gloves and… holy God – nipple clamps.

"No no no… you are kidding… no… just no!" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Is that how male hookers looked? No fucking way was he wearing that!

"Going back on your word?" Itachi questioned, watching Naruto with amusement.

"No. I never back off or break a promise. Give me that," he growled. "I'll wear the dumb outfit."

The blond started putting his boxers on when Itachi said. "No underwear."

"You are going over the line here." Naruto growled.

"I am not. Hookers don't wear underwear since they have to be ready to fuck anytime." His boyfriend replied with a sing a song tone.

"And just how many hookers have you had?" Naruto hollered and threw his boxers at Itachi.

"Jealous?"

Itachi barely had time to dodge the fist that came flying, aiming for his jaw. He chuckled.

"Now now calm down. Violence never brings anything good."

Naruto huffed and stopped dressing himself after he managed to squeeze himself into the pants.

"What are you waiting for?" Itachi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I can't put those nipple clamps on myself." The blond replied, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Allow me then."

Naruto was sure that the person who invented the nipple clamps was a sadist, much like his boyfriend. The fucking things stung like a bitch! Naruto hissed at first. And when he got the shirt – if that could even be called a shirt – on he whimpered.

"Fuck… that hurts!" He whined.

If he thought he would get any sympathy from Itachi, the blond was sorely mistaken.

"Don't be such a baby. You look hot."

Naruto pouted and crossed his hands which he realized was a mistake the very second after he did it. Itachi chuckled again and started dressing.

"So you get to have underwear?"

"Yes I do. I'm not the one who will get fucked."

"That you can be sure of." Naruto replied.

Itachi smiled but didn't say a thing.

Naruto had to admit that Itachi had the whole rebel school boy thing going quite well. He definitely looked like a teenager. Loose strands of hair framed his face and his ponytail hung loosely down his back. His shirt had three or four buttons opened and revealed the beautiful pale skin that covered his toned chest. The tie, Naruto thought must have simply been a decoration since it also hung loosely around his neck.

"Shall we?"

**#**

"What's with all this secrecy?" Naruto asked, looking out of a window out the back of Itachi's limo. They had a driver for a change, and his boyfriend had joined him at the back as well.

"Oh, it's just one of those pompous gatherings snobs like to show off at. They think that this secrecy makes it better. Not like there is any publicity on it. They aren't showing off before the press. Stuck up bastards…"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "And exactly who will be there?"

"Pretty much everyone. Celebrities, politicians, my family..." He said the last two words so quietly Naruto thought he hadn't heard him correctly.

"Your family?" Naruto shrieked. "The first time they see me, and I am dressed like a prostitute!"

Itachi smiled. "Technically, Sasuke has already seen you in a similar outfit the first day you came to work, remember?"

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto shouted. "What will your parents think of me?"

"Mother will probably have a stroke. She isn't used to seeing things this hot." Naruto blushed. "And Father will frown and ask you all sorts of questions on the nature of our relationship. He always thinks people are with me for the money. Not that he is concerned for me, God forbid, he just wants to make sure my relationship doesn't somehow endanger the company he created. And the fact that you are a man might bother him a bit too, especially since I just told him I was gay very recently."

Naruto gaped. This didn't sound like a pleasant experience. He was about to protest violently but instead decided to ask.

"And your family thought you were straight?"

Itachi chuckled again. "Sasuke knew I was gay but my parents didn't. It might have had something to do with the fact that I paid actresses to play the role of my girlfriend too. Whenever I broke up with a boyfriend I would be a bit cranky for a few days and then of course I had to change the girl. Quite annoying."

Naruto glared. "And how often was that?"

"Every few months. I get tired quickly."

"Am I going to be disposed of soon as well?"

"Not unless you do something unforgivable, no. And very few things can rile me up so I believe there is no danger."

Naruto beamed.

"Oh, we arrived." Itachi announced just as the car started slowing down.

**#**

For such a spectacular event, the building didn't look any different than a warehouse. Its dull gray paint was peeling off, it had graffiti on it and was a rather depressing sight for Naruto who was used to bright colors.

"It only looks like shit, it will be pretty nice on the inside." Itachi said as if he had read the blond's mind.

Naruto nodded silently. He was starting to feel very nervous about this whole thing. Who could blame him? He was dressed like a whore. A male whore.

Two bouncers who looked 10 feet tall each eyed them at the big metal door which was the entrance of the building. Itachi looked at them impassively and showed their invitations. The men motioned for the pair to go inside, one of them raising a brow at Naruto's outfit. The blond pretended not to notice – he would get enough of those looks when they got inside anyhow.

Pretty nice? It was simply glorious. Naruto felt like he had walked into a black hole and ended up in another time. Well, that was only for the decoration – candles, carpets, and chairs - everything looked so authentic, but the costumes were from all ages. The blond noticed that no one had revealed as much skin as he had. No other sluts? Disaster. He didn't have much time to dwell on it because he heard a familiar voice.

"Interesting… outfit, Naruto." Sasuke purred, smirk on his face. This earned him a nudge in the ribs and a glare from his boyfriend. Itachi had raised a brow as well since Sasuke seemed to enjoy the blonde's outfit a little too much for comfort. Naruto blushed madly and looked away.

"It was your brother's choice." The blond muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that." Sasuke replied, playing with the thick chain around his neck.

He had decided to dress up as a rock and roll band member. He wore a very tight red shirt with "NO SHIT" in black letters, black dress pants and white sneakers. Various leather bracelets graced his hands and he even had black eyeliner on to finish the look.

His boyfriend on the other hand was a few centuries early for that kind of look. Neji wore a light violet kimono with cherry blossoms imprinted. It complimented his lavender eyes quite nicely. His long brown hair was lose and he was a stunning sight even though he was pouting and glaring at Sasuke who still hadn't stopped glancing at Naruto every few seconds.

Itachi cleared his throat. "We should go. Look around. Have a nice evening." He said in a cold voice, glaring at Sasuke. The latter pretended that he didn't notice either his or Neji's glare and winked at Naruto. They could hear Neji fuming even when they got a fair distance from the pair.

**#**

The next couple they stumbled into was far more unpleasant company. Mikoto Uchiha gaped at Naruto for a few seconds before blushing in a shade of red Naruto never knew existed. She wore a white strapless dress with blue flowers on it that went down to her knees and had a small white sweater on her shoulders. She looked very delicate and feminine, even more so when blushing.

Fugaku Uchiha had both eyebrows raised and was studying Naruto's outfit, or the lack of it, curiously.

He wore a suit similar to Itachi's but he had no tie or jacket.

Itachi on the other hand found the scene quite hilarious. "Mother, father this is my boyfriend and personal assistant Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto kissed Mikoto's hand and Itachi stared in awe – who knew the blond was a gentleman? She giggled and blushed even more, if that was possible. The blond shook Fugaku's hand and somehow survived through his glare without even blinking. How impressive.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha." He said, maintaining eye contact with the head of the Uchiha clan.

"I find your choice of clothing very… interesting…" Fugaku commented, looking at his smirking son.

"He lost a bet, Father. I would have been wearing it if I had lost." Itachi said, his smirk growing wider.

"Well at least you are a winner even if the prize is… questionable." Fugaku replied and waved them goodbye.

"I want to get drunk now." Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Come on it wasn't that bad…"

**#**

"Your mom.." Naruto slurred. "I have never seen a woman that embarrassed."

"I told you… this place would be… fun, Naruuuuuuuuto." Itachi replied.

They were both drunk in the limo. The party had pretty much ended when they started drinking since, after a few rounds to calm Naruto down and to make it interesting for Itachi, some guy had decided that Naruto was free and available. He had come up to him and said. "Hey, cutie. Having fun? Cause I am ever since I saw you walk by. Wanna play?" And he smirked – it was a mere shadow of an Uchiha smirk, but it was there. Naruto's eye twitched violently and he was about to tell the guy he could shove it but unfortunately that lame pick up try happened under Itachi's nose.

An enraged Itachi was a bad thing but when you add alcohol into the equation shit got serious. The poor slob couldn't even react – Itachi punched him in the jaw and when he fell to the ground he straddled him and continued pulverizing him. Naruto was pretty amused… the first 10 seconds. Then he got worried and after that he was pissed.

It took three men to get Itachi to let go. Naruto, Sasuke and Fugaku. After the guy had managed to somehow get off the floor and flee, Itachi and Naruto were asked kindly to leave.

The blond shouted at Itachi for some time but when he got no response whatsoever, he decided to drop the subject. His boyfriend was defending him even if it looked like a scene from a boxing movie with Mohammad Ali.

"I am wasteeeeeeeeed." The blond said in a cheery voice.

"So am I and sadly even though you look so appealing right now – I can't do shit about it." Itachi muttered and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. They were both asleep before Naruto could tell Itachi that he had fun and that Itachi was cute when drunk.

* * *

**A/N: **I have planned 10 dates and I originally wanted them in one chapter but it got so big me and Belle decided to split in into three chapters. So you'll get 3 dates next chapter as well. Stay tuned and review please. I love reviews. Even if it's just a few words - they are helpful.

~ Ja Ne!


End file.
